


His One and Only

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: A chaser to 6x06.  David and Patrick drive home.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 47
Kudos: 246





	His One and Only

“So the thing is,” says Patrick, and David’s been waiting for this since they got back in the car at Jake’s apartment.

“Mmmhmm?” he answers, feigning concentration on his driving

“Jake’s good looking,” Patrick finishes.

“He is,” David agrees.

Patrick shifts in his seat just a touch. “I mean, _really_ good looking,” he says, rubbing his chin with one hand, a familiar, awkward habit.

David nods, enjoying himself. “Correct.” 

“And I just . . .” Patrick trails off and makes a little whining sound as he looks out the passenger window.

“You wanted to get with the really good looking guy?” David guesses.

“That’s just it,” Patrick says, turning back to look at him. “I didn’t. I don’t. I mean – no.”

Okay, that’s a surprise. David frowns a little. “You don’t?”

“No.” Patrick sighs and David glances over to look at his face – he looks earnest and a little out of his depth. 

“Then what?” 

“I’m not going to lie to you, the compliments were very . . . nice,” Patrick says.

“Nice.”

“Yes.”

David shakes his head, boggling. “Okay, go on.” He flips the turn light for the left to Patrick’s street.

“But what was really . . . _nice_ was that he . . .” Patrick sighs again, clearly frustrated with his ability to verbalize whatever’s eating at him.

David nods his head. “He . . .” he prompts, after a moment.

“He said we were great together,” Patrick finishes in a rush. “He thought were a great _together_.”

David pulls into the parking spot at the back of Patrick’s apartment building, thinking this through. He puts the car into park, releases his seatbelt, and turns fully around to look at Patrick. “You wanted to . . . have a whiskey . . . together?”

“Maybe?” Patrick says.

“While Jake watched?”

Patrick licks his lips and looks directly at David’s mouth. It’s a tell he has no idea he makes, but it’s one of David’s favorite things about him, the way he gets a little greedy, a little focused when he’s feeling hot. “Maybe.”

“So,” says David, laying a hand on Patrick’s thigh and drumming his fingers. “You want to fuck me while Jake watched and . . . complimented us?”

“Or you could’ve fucked me.”

David nods encouragingly, repressing a smile. He thoroughly enjoys every single moment when Patrick talks openly about the things he’d like to do in bed. It’s delightful, and leads to all kinds of fucking amazing places. “So you want to be watched.”

“No. No, I don’t,” Patrick says sounding pained. “I know it _sounds_ like that, but I don’t – I just . . .”

David leans in and kisses Patrick’s very clean mouth. “You got all caught up in a little fantasy, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathes.

“And so you bought yourself your new shirt. . . “

“It’s not new!”

“And we went over there because . . .”

“It seemed like a really good idea at the time,” Patrick replies, flushing.

David loves this man. He loves the way he’s frowning right now and looking a little shame-faced, and the tips of his ears are pink, and he’s visibly getting hard in his jeans. “Okay, first of all,” David says, running a hand over Patrick’s chest, smoothing out his shirt, “you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Okay?” says Patrick, looking wary.

“Instead, I think you should come inside with me because – well, it’s your place, first of all, but second, because I’d like to hear all about this fantasy. In detail. While we’re naked.”

Patrick raises both eyebrows. “You would?”

“Hear your brand new fantasy about me fucking you or being fucked _by_ you and everyone being jealous of how good we look?” asks David. “God, yes.”

Patrick presses his lips together. He never said the part about other people’s compliments out loud, but David knows he was thinking it.

“I’m not mad,” says David. “I’m never going to be mad.”

Patrick reaches up to cup David’s jaw, leans in and kisses him and it’s headed toward filthy, the kind of kissing that David adores. He hums happily, chases Patrick’s mouth when Patrick pulls back, just for one more kiss, one more lovely pull at those fabulous lips.

Patrick’s panting when they break apart. “Okay,” he says, nodding. “Okay, so, why did . . . why did you want to go over?”

David smiles just a little, and though he tries to rein it in he can’t. “Because making you happy makes me happy,” he says.

Patrick’s expression melts a little. “You didn’t have to . . .”

“I just – I’ve done a lot of stuff, and I want _you_ to do all the stuff _you_ want to do,” he offers. “And, well. Jake is hot.”

“He is,” Patrick says, smiling.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well, there’s only one thing for it,” Patrick says.

David hopes the thing is that they stop talking and make out some more.

“I’ll race you,” Patrick says, and then he’s out of the car, laughing, and David has presence of mind to pull the keys out of the ignition, yelling “Not fair!” before he fumbles his door open and bounds after him, his fiancé, his now and forever, his one and only love.


End file.
